Une Seconde Chance
by FlyAway98
Summary: Beruna porte le goût amère d'une demi victoire, car toutes les guerres ont un prix et que l'un d'entre eux n'a spas survécu... Et si une nouvelle chance leurs était offerte à tous ? Leur retour pourrait bien leur apporter plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient !
1. Partie 1

**Hey ! Ayo les gens, ceci est ma première fiction sur ce fandom, elle est dû à la fois à ma rechute dans la série (à savoir relecture des livres + revisionnage des films) et à ma découverte des fics sur le sujet, trop peu nombreuse à mon goût. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, mon personnage préféré, c'est Edmund, en conséquence de quoi, mon TWO-SHOT sera centralisé sur lui, même s'il n'en a pas l'air de prime abord.**

 _ **Petite info utile :**_ **malgré les apparences, CE N'EST PAS UNE DEATH FIC, elles me rendent malade !**

 **RIEN N'EST A MOI (bouhouhou...), je n'écris que pour le plaisir... Narnia et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de C.S. Lewis.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, en espérant que ce laïus ne vous a pas fait fuir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Lucie :**

C'était l'armoire et le neige, c'était monsieur Tumnus et les Castor, puis c'était la trahison d'Edmund, la fuite, le Père Noël…et Aslan. C'était le retour de notre frère, blessé de corps et de cœur, mais plus fort que jamais, c'était la Table de Pierre et la première victoire de la Sorcière. C'était la force et le courage, c'était les cris, les pleurs et le sang. C'était le goût amer d'une demi-victoire, car le prix est toujours bien trop élevé. C'était Narnia, mais elle n'était plus aussi belle, car l'un d'entre nous n'avait pas survécu. C'était Peter, Susan et moi, couronnés par le Grand Lion et c'était les années de règne, teintées d'amertume, car sur l'un des trônes, une couronne ne brillait pas, n'avait jamais pu briller… et les mots que le temps efface était désormais seuls témoins de l'horrible réalité. C'était une tombe sur lequel quelques mots étaient gravés…

 _Ci-gît Edmund le Juste_

 _Un frère, un ami, un Roi_

 _Fils d'Adam qui offrit sa Vie pour sa famille, ses amis et Narnia_

 _Qu'Aslan veille sur lui en son royaume_

 _Et qu'il y repose en paix_

Aujourd'hui nous avons quitté Narnia. Nous étions partis à la chasse, et nos pas ont retrouvé ceux qui nous avaient jadis menés à notre plus grande aventure. J'ignore ce que j'espérais de ce retour… peut être le fol espoir que nous ne serions pas seuls, qu'il serait avec nous. Douce illusion, qui ne rend la réalité que plus amère. Le monde a oublié Edmund. Il l'a effacé des lèvres et des souvenirs. Narnia ne doit pas empiéter sur la Vie des Hommes. Edmund était une erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, mais parce qu'il a su comment tous nous sauvé, la Sorcière Blanche, elle, a su nous l'enlever. Et dans le même temps elle l'a enlevé à son monde, l'a arraché de sa réalité. Non, Edmund, n'aurait pas dû mourir ce jour-là, et la Terre ne devrait pas l'avoir oublié. Ses propres parents ne devraient pas l'avoir effacer de leurs mémoires. Mais la Terre continue de tourner quand les souvenirs ne subsistent que pour nous seuls. Et les jours passent…

 **Un an plus tard :**

Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière que je dois me précipiter vers Susan. Peter a encore fait des siennes, ce qui attire au passage les badauds qui regardent avec curiosité mon frère et trois autres abrutis se débattre dans tous les sens, à même le sol. Chacun y vas de son petit commentaire. Cela va des encouragements aux paris. Bien sûr, cette petite scène à tôt fait d'attirer l'attention d'un soldt qui s'empresse d'intervenir, ce qui nous permet de récupérer Peter en plus ou moins bon état mais avec un amour propre en miette. Ces bagarres sont de plus en plus fréquentes, mélange de frustration, d'habitudes difficiles à perdre et de colère quant à la disparition dans les esprits de « son bébé frère ». C'est en tentant de le réconforter que nous l'entrainons vers notre quai, nos propres tourments voilant nos réflexions.

Nous sommes assis, tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres, tentant d'oublier qu'Ed pourrait être à nos côtés, rouspétant en cœur avec Peter, me souriant gentiment, comme lorsque de retour du camp de la Sorcière, meurtri mais bien vivant, il m'avait serré dans ses bras. Ce jour-là j'ai sentis son sourire dans mes cheveux. Si j'avais su ce qu'il nous attendait, je l'aurais serré plus fort, plus longtemps, je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir, il serait peut-être encore près de nous. Je sais que le chemin que mes pensées sont en train d'emprunter ne peut que me culpabiliser mais c'est plus fort que moi, et Edmund me manque trop. Cependant, je ne m'apitoie pas longtemps sur mon sort, car soudain un tremblement ce fait sentir et le rugissement d'un lion raisonne au rythme du passage d'un train, puis tout disparait et les chauds rayons du soleil caresse ma peau…

 **POV Susan :**

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, il y a quelques instants, nous étions sur le quai de la gare… Et maintenant nous surgissons d'une grotte pour débouler sur une plage ensoleillée. Le décor m'est familier, mais je suis incapables de dire où nous sommes. Peu importe au fond, car je prends une giclée d'eau dans la figure, à laquelle fait écho le rire de Lucie, visiblement ravie. Un sourire en direction de Peter et nous voilà courant comme des idiots vers les vagues, riant comme des gamins lorsque l'écume vient caresser nos jambes… Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri ! Une moue perplexe s'affiche alors sur le visage de Peter. Il a le nez en l'air, observant les falaises qui dominent notre terrain de jeu actuel. De curieuses ruines les recouvrent. C'est à notre tour d'être surprises. De mémoire, il n'y a pas de ruines à Narnia. Alors si nous ne sommes pas dans notre royaume, où sommes-nous ? Quelques instants plus tard, nous parcourons le champ d'antiques colonnes, de murs de pierres branlants et de portes et de dallages rongés par le temps. Le tout recouvert d'une plus ou moins abondante végétation et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger tout bas :

-Je me demande qui vivait ici…

-Je crois que c'était nous… fit remarquer une petite voix.

Septique je jette un vague coup d'œil à ce qui nous entoure, mais Lucie poursuit son idée.

-Imaginez-vous un toit de verre, et là, des colonnes…!

Et sous mes yeux se dessinent le palais hantant mes souvenirs : Cair Paravel, la demeure aux quatre trônes. Les questions viennent en masse, et Peter qui en rajoute en affirmant que la destruction de notre ancien domaine ne s'est pas faite toute seule, que visiblement des catapultes ont aussi été mise en œuvre. Qui ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Les autres ? Apparemment nous ne sommes pas revenus sans raison. Narnia a de nouveau besoin de notre aide.

Nous ne tardons pas à retrouver l'ancien passage secret, miraculeusement épargné, menant à notre salle personnelle, et ce n'est pas sans émotions que nous retrouvons nos anciens effets, à peine altérés. Ce n'est pas non plus sans un pincement au cœur face au coffre d'Edmund. Il ne contient que peu de choses, son armure, son casque et son épée ainsi qu'une tunique écarlate brodée d'un lion d'or où s'étale encore une tache brune. Je soupire, fouille dans mes propres affaires pour y trouver une robe à ma taille, découvrant au passage que ma corne a disparue. Lucy et Peter, eux, ont retrouvé toutes leurs affaires, non sans un éclair de douleur lorsque ma petite sœur a accroché son cordial à sa ceinture. Il est cependant temps pour nous de découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé à Narnia pendant notre année d'absence.

A présent les évènements s'enchainent. C'est la rencontre avec Trompillion, vite rebaptisé CPA. Les changements et le temps écoulé depuis notre disparition sont un choc de taille, sans compter l'état dans lequel se trouvent notre peuple réduit au silence par notre absence, celle d'Aslan et l'arrivé des Telmarins. Même la géographie et les paysages qui nous étaient autrefois si familiers ont changés. Cela signifie également que monsieur Tumnus, monsieur et madame Castor, Oreius et tous les autres sont mort depuis bien longtemps. Lucie en souffre beaucoup, bien qu'elle mette un point d'honneur à ne pas le montrer. Nous parcourons les kilomètres pour rejoindre le peu de survivants qu'ont laissé les envahisseurs. Notre petite sœur affirme avoir vu le Grand Lion, mais comment la croire dans une telle situation, et notre périple se poursuis, jusqu'à ce qu'emporter par ses rêves, Lucie nous mène inconsciemment à celui qui, usant de mon cor, a fait appel à nous. Caspian se fait rapidement connaître, suite à quelques échanges de coups d'épée avec Peter qui, emporter dans son royal orgueil, semble peiner à lui accorder sa confiance. Mais c'est donc à sa suite que nous nous dirigeons vers le point de rassemblement de la nouvelle armée narnienne. Un voile d'amertume noircis un instant mes pensées tant la situation ressemble à celle qui nous conduisit à Aslan, des siècles auparavant. Et comme alors, nous ne sommes pas au complet. Nous faisons dans le même temps connaissance avec Ripitchip, souris au cœur d'or et dont le courage n'a d'égal que son amour pour l'honneur… et pour sa queue. Nous atteignons finalement le QG de la Résistance. Le souvenir de notre Gloire d'antan, lors de l'Age d'Or se fait sentir tandis que nous nous avançons sous la haie que forment les centaures, talonner par Caspian. Je ne reconnais pas les lieux, tout comme le reste du monde que nous connaissions, il a dû changer, pourtant, il m'est plus familier encore que Cair Paravel… Pourquoi ? C'est Caspian qui nous offre finalement la réponse que nous cherchions lorsqu'il nous y conduisit : la Table de Pierre. Ce n'est pas sans quelques larmes que nous découvrons notre histoire dessiner sur les murs de ce sanctuaire. Elles coulent même librement sur les joues de Lucie lorsque la mort d'Edmund, en couleur sombre se détache sur la pierre, et Peter se fige littéralement, avant de détourner le regard, attirant celui surpris de Caspian qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de notre part.

Mais au dehors la guerre gronde, ne nous laissant pas nous apitoyer sur nous-même, et c'est la mort dans l'âme que je me dois d'assister au conseil guerre. Conseil qui a une nette tendance à virer au vinaigre et qui s'achève finalement sur la décision suivante : effectuer un raid nocturne sur le château de Miraz, à présent roi de Telmar, puisqu'il en a usurpé le droit légitime à Caspian. C'est une idée de Peter, mais comme pour la plupart, elle me parait…irréaliste. Lui met bien sur un point d'honneur à considérer chacune de ses décisions comme les meilleurs, dans un mouvement d'orgueil tout masculin… Et c'est pourquoi nous nous retrouvons à attaquer un château surprotégé en pleine nuit et avec une préparation des plus minimes puisque le plan n'est vieux que de quelques heures.

Le combat est rude, d'autant plus que notre effet de surprise n'est que de courte durée, les soldats du tyran ayant rapidement repris leurs esprits. Nous perdons du terrain et la disparition de Caspian qui a filé Aslan seul sait où afin de retrouver son professeur n'arrange pas les choses. Lorsqu'enfin mon entêté de frère sonne la retraite, le bilan est sans appel, et notre retour se fait la tête basse. A peine arrivés Lucie se précipite vers nous, son cordial en main. Malheureusement, ils sont nombreux ceux qui n'ont pu s'échapper de la cour du château de Telmar. Le prix est bien trop élevé, et Peter refuse d'en porter le poids, il rejette la faute sur Caspian, dont la réaction est à la hauteur de son indignation. Visiblement blessé par les propos exacerbé de mon royal frère, il se réfugie dans le sanctuaire tandis que notre petite sœur poursuis ses soins à tout vas.

Lorsqu'elle revient vers moi, une moue perplexe est clairement affichée sur son visage tandis qu'elle me rapporte les propos que lui on tenus de nombreux soldats :

-Apparemment, quelqu'un vous a soutenu au cours de la bataille, soupire t'elle

-Un inconnu ? fis-je surprise

-On l'ignore, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il portait une cape, au capuchon rabattu sur le visage.

-Donc personne n'est capable de l'identifier…

-On ignore même à quelle espèce il appartient.

-Aucun signe distinctif visible ?

-Dans le vif de l'action, ils n'y ont pas prêté attention… Ceux qui ont essayé ont mieux remarqué son habileté à manier des armes que son apparence. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de l'observer affirment qu'il utilisait deux épées et que sa technique était redoutable.

-Un sujet fidèle à Caspian ?

-Dans tous les cas c'est quelqu'un qui sait se battre …

-En parlant de se battre, où sont passés Caspian et Peter ?

-Pas vus depuis qu'ils se sont mutuellement menacés de leurs épées

Nous échangeons un regard, mi- exaspéré, mi- inquiet, ces deux idiots sont capables d'avoir provoqué un nouvel esclandre, voir même un duel à mort. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que j'emprunte la direction qu'avait suivi quelques instants plus tôt l'héritier légitime du trône de Telmar.  
Le temps presse, bientôt les troupes de Miraz seront sur nous et nous devons agir en conséquence. Car dans l'état actuel des choses, le succès de cette quête semble s'éloigner de minutes en minutes. Je parcours à présent les galeries du sanctuaire d'Aslan dans la direction qu'un aimable faune à bien voulu me donner et je pénètre alors dans la salle où git la Table de Pierre, irrémédiablement brisée. J'ignore si nous sortiront vainqueurs de la bataille qui s'annonce, mais il y a une chose que je sais, je ne m'attendais pas au spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux, et je ne suis visiblement pas la seule…

 **POV Peter :**

J'ai été injuste envers Susan, je l'ai été envers Lucie et envers Caspian. Le poids sur mes épaules depuis que nous avons redécouvert Narnia ne cesse de s'alourdir. Pour nous, une simple année c'est écoulée, ici les siècles ont brisé ce que nous avions réussi à construire, ce que j'ai voulu créer pour mon frère et qu'il n'a jamais pu connaître. Le raid nocturne sur le château de Telmar est un cuisant échec, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en reporter le fardeau sur ceux qui n'ont fait que me suivre envers et contre tous leur instinct. Ils ont voulu faire confiance à celui qui fut en son temps couronné grand roi, je ne suis rien aujourd'hui et j'ai eu tort de l'oublier. Mes erreurs auraient pu conduire l'ensemble de la rébellion à sa mort, et ceux qui ont perdu la vie au cours de cette dernière attaque sont bien trop nombreux. Si nous ne voulons pas qu'une telle atrocité ait lieu à nouveau lieu, je me dois de préparer un plan digne de ce nom, et je n'y parviendrais pas seul. C'est pourquoi je suis à la recherche de Caspian, pour ça et pour m'excuser. Je me dirige donc d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers la Table de Pierre au Caspian a trouvé refuge. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je regrette la présence d'Edmund. Il a toujours été plus fin négociateur que moi. Lorsque nous étions enfants, c'était lui que nous envoyions auprès des parents quérir un rab de friandises. Et ça fonctionnait à chaque fois ! Il rirait bien en me voyant patauger dans les discussions diplomatiques !

Je ne tarde pas à arriver dans la pièce au centre de laquelle le lit de pierre où Aslan donna sa vie pour sauver celle de mon bébé frère, gît. Mais un frisson glacé me parcours, car Elle se tient là.

Elle se tient là, revêtue de sa beauté froide et glaciale, à l'image de sa cruauté. Noyée dans une prison de glace, elle n'en a pas moins conservée toute son aura d'effrayante puissance. Les émotions s'entrechoquent en moi. La rage et la surprise de la voir en vie quand Edmund a disparu de tous les esprits, la peur des nouveaux ennuis que sa présence annonce et une étrange fascination pour ce visage n'ayant pas pris une ride depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Puis c'est la frénésie inquiète lorsque la main de Caspian que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'alors se tend vers celle de la sorcière, luisante de sang…

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour que je me mette à courir pour me jeter au-devant de l'héritier du trône de Telmar. Hors de question que ce pourquoi mon frère a perdu la vie soit détruit par la naïveté de Caspian. Caspian qui me lance un regard mi rageur, mi perplexe. Mais à peine ai-je pu croiser les yeux sombres plein de reproche, une voix douce m'interpellent : « Peter chéri … »

 **POV Caspian :**

Je me tiens devant une femme à la splendeur glacée... dans tous les sens du terme, je l'entends qui me fait des promesses : aide, soutient, puissance, victoire…vengeance. Je me laisse subjuguée par sa voix douce et ensorcelante qui me promet monts et merveilles. Et quoi qu'hésitant, je lui tends ma main, lorsque je me sens propulser hors de ma trajectoire par un poids non identifié mais non des moindre. Peter se tient désormais à ma place tandis que mes pensées reprennent de l'ordre et que je réalise ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais plus important, les deux créatures qui m'ont menés ici ne semblent pas apprécier le cours des événements. Dans une bel ensemble tous deux se jettent sur moi si bien que je ne me concentre pas plus longtemps sur ce qui m'entoure bien trop occupé par la harpie qui semble décidé à faire de moi de la chaire à pâté … Le loup a quant à lui été intercepté par une bonne âme que je remercie de tout cœur car j'aurais été bien en peine avec les deux sur le dos. De son coté, Peter menace le somptueuse mais maléfique créature reposant dans son cercueil de glace qui parait lui tenir un long discours dont quelque bribes me parviennent, « petit roi… tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul… une goutte… » Au même instant, un gémissement pathétique détourne brièvement mon attention de mon combat tandis que j'aperçois du coin de l'œil notre allié inconnu projeter le loup de ses deux épées à l'autre bout de la pièce… Vive comme l'éclair, la silhouette encapuchonnée disparait soudain de mon champ de vision tandis que j'achève la harpie qui me harcelait depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût… et une explosion de cristaux de glace étincelle soudain à la lueur des torches, les éclats s'éparpillant dans la salle. Peter se réfugie vivement derrière son bouclier, tandis que je me replis sur moi-même, protégeant mon visage de mes bras. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'entendre le cri de rage de la sorcière lorsque, tendant les bras vers le ciel, comme le maudissant, elle disparait dans la pluie de glace qui se repend tout autour de nous. Là où s'était dressé sa silhouette emprisonnée d'un cercueil de cristal se tient désormais l'ombre qui est vaillamment venus nous aider, l'épée dont elle s'était servi pour transpercée Jadis encore tendue. Dévoilant ce que dans le vif du combat je n'avais pas été capable de voir, se soulevant, les pans de sa cape révèle le corps immobile d'un jeune fils d'Adam, un garçon humain. Son visage demeure voilé par le tissu dont il se protège. Nous somme tout trois figés. L'inconnu indéchiffrable puisque caché de sa cape, nous autres, perplexe, attendant que notre sauveur se fasse connaître.

Lentement une main pâle et fine s'échappe du manteau et s'approche de la capuche recouvrant le visage de son propriétaire. J'entends le souffle du grand roi de l'Ancien Temps s'accrocher et devenir fébrile, comme s'il avait une idée de celui qui nous a aidés, sans être pourtant capable d'y croire, et tandis que son corps exprime l'espoir, les yeux de Peter portent une nuance de doute, de résignation qui me surprend. Qui est-il celui que le roi choisis d'Aslan souhaite si ardemment revoir… ?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment, mais je posterais la suite dès que possible, normalement avant dimanche, donc ne pas tuer l'auteur avant cette date.**

 **Je sais qu'il y a des fautes, même si j'ai essayé de faire l'effort de me relire, donc je m'en excuse.**

 **Enfin petite équation (S oblige) : REVIEWS = Auteur content = motivation pour la suite = fin pour plus vite…**

 **Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**


	2. Partie 2

**Ayo les gens ! Je dois bien avouer qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver la motivation nécessaire afin d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin le côté positif, c'est que j'ai battus mon record personnel de mots tapés sur un ordi en moins de 24 heures (7018, c'est aussi le plus long chapitre que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent.) Je tenais à remercier Love-Fiction-2000 er Ange-Ann 'Tina' Serpentard pour leur review.**

 **Love- fiction je ne suis pas fan d'équation non plus mais, le bac approchait à grand pas à l'époque du premier chapitre, donc je crois que ça m'a sur le coup un peu tourneboulé les méninges.**

 **Ange-Ann 'Tina' Serpentard, une fin méchante ? Moi ? Jamais de la vie… Heureuse de savoir que cette histoire t'a plu.**

 **Merci aussi à tous les timides qui suivent cette fiction mais qui n'ont pas osés reviewer (essayés quand même, il parait que c'est très sain pour l'esprit et pour le corps !)**

 **Enfin, je vais dévier sur une trilogie… je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait trop de choses à dire, trop de détails qui ont besoin d'une explication. Bon, je ne vais pas me leurrer, je commence une PACES, donc les mises à jour tiendront du miracle, mais vous aurez la fin dès que possible**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la deuxième partie de cette histoire, BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

* * *

 _Lentement une main pâle et fine s'échappe du manteau et s'approche de la capuche recouvrant le visage de son propriétaire. J'entends le souffle du grand roi de l'Ancien Temps s'accrocher et devenir fébrile, comme s'il avait une idée de celui qui nous a aidés, sans être pourtant capable d'y croire, et tandis que son corps exprime l'espoir, les yeux de Peter portent une nuance de doute, de résignation qui me surprend. Qui est-il celui que le roi choisi d'Aslan souhaite si ardemment revoir… ?_

* * *

 **1300 ans plus tôt :**

Edmund était attaché à un arbre, bâillonné sur ordre de la Sorcière qui ne supportait plus les remarques sarcastiques, frappées d'ironie, que le jeune garçon n'avait eu de cesse que de lui envoyer depuis qu'elle s'en était prise au renard. C'était son armure, le dernier de ses remparts. Cette muraille de répliques piquantes, c'était sa façon de lutter. La seule qui ne lui avait pas encore été arrachée. Alors dès qu'avait été établi leur lieu de campement, Jadis s'était empressé de lui ôter tous moyens de résister, lui refusant la plus affutées de ses armes, ce que n'avait pu endiguer les coups, fut noyer sous un morceau de tissu taché. Depuis, seul les yeux du cadet Pevensie affichait encore son refus d'être abaissé au rang de vaincus. Son corps endolori se rappelait à son bon souvenir, rechignant à la position qui lui avait été imposé par le si charmant Ginabrik, mais son regard affichait clairement le défi de le faire plier. Pourtant la Sorcière Blanche n'avait pas lésiné sur les coups n'appréciant que moyennement sa révolte.

Mais ce n'était pas tant les bleus et coupures zébrant les moindres parcelles de sa peau qui inquiétait pour l'heure le jeune garçon. Une fois qu'il avait été solidement amarré à son arbre, Jadis l'avais rejoints, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Le monologue qu'elle lui teint par la suite le faisait encore frémir d'horreur. Il avait trahis sa famille, maintenant il se trouvait devant un choix qu'il n'aurait préféré ne pas avoir faire. Parce qu'il avait préféré laisser parler ses peurs et sa rancune. Parce qu'il avait refusé de voir la noirceur de celle qui l'avait recueillis dans la chaleur de son grand manteau blanc, telle une tempête de neige qui lorsqu'elle recouvre les malheureux perdus dans la tourmente, leur apporte un semblant de réconfort lorsqu'ils sombrent dans l'inconscience, les menant sournoisement vers la quiétude et la mort.

Sa trahison lui avait fermé toute autre issue. A présent s'ouvrait le chemin abrupt de souffrance vers la rédemption ou le chemin des facilités qui l'entrainerait dans les bas-fonds de sa conscience.

A vrai dire, il n'hésita pas longtemps. Et tandis qu'il était toujours attacher à son arbre, l'étincelle fière et indomptable que le regard d'Edmund portait jusqu'alors se raffermit, appuyer par une détermination tranquille et assurée. Comme si sa décision avait apaisé au moins pour un temps son esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Oreius l'arrachait aux griffes de la sorcière et après une cavale éreintante dans les bois, ils rejoignirent le camp aux étendards rouges et or. Il était surement un peu plus de minuit lorsque les accueillit Aslan. Pourtant c'est à peine si Edmund frémit en voyant arrivé le Lion à la chatoyante crinière doré, subjuguer par les yeux brillants de douceur de celui-ci. Oreius qui se tenais à ses coté eut un regard surpris lorsqu'il vit le jeune fils d'Adam dont il n'ignorait pas le corps raidis de douleurs et de fatigue s'agenouiller devant le Grand Lion. Celui-ci se contenta de vriller son regard mordoré sur l'enfant qui se tenait là, devant lui… Puis un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard du Grand Lion, et se tournant vers le général, il déclara : « Le fils d'Adam et moi-même avons à discuter, lorsque sa famille sera réveillée, faites-lui savoir où nous sommes. » Les mots qui furent prononcés cette nuit-là n'eurent d'autres témoins que le vent qui caressait les arbres et la lune aux reflets chatoyant qui noyait les hautes herbes et les toiles des tentes d'une lumière ténue et laiteuse. Et lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube teintèrent l'horizon, la conversation touchait à sa fin.

Au loin la tente royale frémit avant de s'ouvrir sur Peter, qui croisant Oreius, jeta un regard sur le rocher où se tenait Aslan en compagnie de son jeune frère. Immobile, il ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que le Lion lui renvoi Edmund, allant jusqu'à retenir Lucy lorsqu'elle avait voulu s'élancer vers celui qu'elle avait tant attendu. Cependant, le cri qui échappa à la jeune demoiselle capta l'attention d'Aslan et celle de son frère. Le premier hocha la tête lorsque le plus jeune sembla chercher son approbation. Et Edmund, les mains dans les poches, négligeant les éclairs de douleurs qui le parcourait depuis sa rencontre quelque peu contraintes avec les poings des soldats de la Reine, descendit des amas de roches où il se tenait jusqu'alors, s'avançant lentement vers la famille qu'il avait trahis. Seul le souffle réconfortant du Grand Lion l'empêcha de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir se réfugier dans un coin, loin des regards qu'il sentait peser sur lui. La voix chaleureuse s'éleva alors dans son dos : « Ce qui est fait est fait, il est inutile de parler du passé avec votre frère. » puis la présence réconfortante s'éloigna, le laissant face à ses crimes. Mais les pensées sombres qui commençaient à voltiger dans son esprit n'eurent pas le temps de recouvrir ses idées d'un voile poussiéreux car quelque chose de doux et de chaud s'accrocha soudain à sa taille et c'est à peine s'il entendit sa petite sœur soupirer son nom avec soulagement, que déjà il enserrait Lucy de ses bras, ne prêtant pas garde aux élancements dans ses cotes, Susan les rejoignit, mais Peter se contenta de lui demander comment il se sentait.

Honnêtement, il revenait de plusieurs jours de captivité auprès d'une sorcière démoniaque qui les voulaient soit entre ses mains soit morts, ce qui pour être franc n'était pas les meilleurs opportunités de l'année. Mieux, c'était de sa faute. Il s'était lui-même livré à Jadis, trahissant dans le même mouvement toute sa famille… pourquoi faire le moins quand on peut le plus, pas vrai ? Pas de doute, ça plus la culpabilité et la fatigue, il devait littéralement respirer la santé et la joie de vivre !

Oui mais voilà, Edmund était devenu au cours des dernières années un pro dans la dissimulation de ses souffrances, au moins pour ses blessures physiques. Alors sa démarche avait du paraitre droite, sa posture habituelle et ses grimaces de douleur camouflé, par habitude de camouflé, par orgueil ce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autre voit en lui. Un gamin fragile et faible, ayant besoin d'être protégé… Pas étonnant que Peter se sente obliger de poser ma question... sauf qu'il n'était pas question de les laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort ou compatir de sa situation. Il en était le seul responsable, alors pas la peine dans faire tout un pataquès ! C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'un « Juste un peu fatigué » pour toute réponse.

Peter quant à lui s'était douté que sous la réponse un peu trop vague à son gout, il y avait plus que ça… Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis de son frère. Il lança donc un rapide « vas te reposer » à son cadet, surement un peu trop froid, surement un peu trop flou… Hésitant, il décida finalement de se retourner et dans un sourire il l'interpella « Et Edmund… ? » Lorsque le jeune garçon se retourna il ajouta « Ne te perd pas en route. » Mais il sut rapidement que son choix avait été le bon car il fut récompensé par un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps sur les lèvres de son frère.

L'ainé des Pevensie avait donc le sentiment du devoir accompli, sauf qu'il avait oublié un petit détail. La forte tendance de ses sœurs à virer aux mères poules lorsqu'elles savaient que l'un de leurs deux frères avait un problème. Et il n'était pas naïf au point d'espérer qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué la réponse un chouia trop évasive d'Edmund. Aussi lorsqu'il sentit des regards pesant posé sur lui dans son dos, il ne put que soupirer avant de leur renvoyer un regard désabusé et de se diriger vers la tente qu'il partagerait désormais avec son frère. Ecartant les tentures qui faisaient office de porte, la première chose qu'il eut sous les yeux fut le dos nu de son cadet.

Edmund devait bien s'avouer que la dernière réplique de son frère l'avait rassuré, il avait cru pendant un instant que Peter allait être incapable de lui pardonner et cela l'avait terrifié. D'un œil curieux il parcourut les murs de toile de son nouveau logis, remarquant au passage la présence de deux hamacs d'allures confortables, au pied d'un desquels se trouvait des couvertures soigneusement pliées, vraisemblablement à son intention. Attention qui lui réchauffa le cœur. On l'avait attendu, on avait cru en son retour. Très vite la fatigue de ses membres se rappela insidieusement à lui. Souhaitant se simplifier la tâche et un sommeil réparateur, il se saisit d'une des chemises blanches qui avait été déposées sur ses couvertures, il ôta lentement ses propres vêtements, grimaçant sous les tiraillements qui parcoururent ses muscles et chaque parcelle de sa peau dans le même mouvement et s'immobilisa soudain, sous le poids d'un regard sur son dos. Frissonnants, il se retournant pour faire face à son frère qui s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés et le visage blanc comme neige où se mêlaient surprise, rage et indignation. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole sa voix semblait contenir difficilement ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente, la première chose que vit Peter fut le dos nus de son frère. Et dès qu'il l'eut aperçus il sentit le sang quitté son visage tandis qu'un sentiment d'horreur l'avait pris à la gorge. Il n'y avait pas un seul morceau de peau épargné, autrefois d'une pâleur presque maladive elle était désormais soit bleuie de coup soit rouge de coupures mal soignées. Mais ce qui brisa définitivement Peter fut le regard de pure angoisse que son frère lui lança en se retournant… Edmund semblait terrifié. Seule une étincelle dans son regard marquait l'esprit invaincu de son cadet. Il ressemblait à un petit animal effrayé mais qui continue de protéger les choses qui lui tiennent à cœur. Alors délicatement, le grand frère s'approcha en geste lent du plus petit, ne voulant pas l'effrayé. Quelques instant plus tard, le premier avait fait s'assoir le second et avait entrepris de soigner ses blessures. Sa tache achevé il l'aida alors à s'allonger sur la couchette qui lui avait été installé. Le tout s'était déroulé dans le silence qui n'était désormais plus troublé que par la respiration régulière d'Edmund qui, enfin rasséréné s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard de Peter, mi-inquiet, mi-soulagé.

La journée s'écoula lentement pour les Pevensie. Chacun s'était relayé au chevet d'Edmund qui avait alterné cauchemar, sommeil paisible et douleur. Lorsqu'enfin il s'était réveillé, en fin d'après-midi la tension qui régnait sur la fratrie s'était apaisée. Ils avaient pu manger tous ensemble et dès le lendemain, ayant mis les choses au clair avec Peter, Edmund avait commencé l'entrainement à l'épée avec son ainé. Il s'était d'ailleurs au passage attiré les félicitations d'Oreius, qui lui confia par la suite qu'il avait eut du mal à se convaincre que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais tenu d'armes de sa vie. Dans le même temps, il avait rencontré Philippe, avec qui malgré des débuts difficiles, il finit par s'entendre comme larrons en foire. L'entrainement fut cependant interrompu par M. Castor et jadis avait fait irruption dans le camp, réclamant le sang de celui qu'elle disait traitre et qu'elle proclamait sien. Et malgré le rempart que Peter avait tenté d'érigé de son corps afin de protégé celui qu'il ne voulait pas perdre une seconde fois… Mais Aslan entraina la Reine Blanche avec Li pour négocier. Et lorsqu'il ressorti en annonçant qu'Edmund était libre, le soulagement s'abattit sur le camp. Seul le concerné jeta un regard de pure tristesse au Grand Lion. Lui savait ce qu'il en était. Mais s'il était le seul à en connaitre la raison, quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi à la nuit venue, Lucy fut incapable de trouver le sommeil, et entrainant avec elle Susan, elle rejoignit Aslan pour une promenade nocturne. Elles ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant, soutenant inexorablement le Grand Lion, quoi qu'il s'apprête à faire. Lorsqu'il les laissa pour faire face à ce que le destin attendait de lui. Elles ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant, témoins silencieuses du calvaire de leur roi à tous. Elles ne détournèrent pas le regard lorsque la Sorcière Blanche et ses sbires le malmenèrent, mais elles ne purent s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri lorsque celle-ci lui déclara d'un ton victorieux que finalement il n'avait pu sauver personne puisque dès le lendemain elle s'attaquerait aux narniens, et que bien qu'il ait réussi à arracher le plus jeune fils d'Adam à son emprise, cela lui importait peu puisque celui-ci était déjà condamné. Ces dernier mots firent frissonner les deux jeunes filles qui se réfugièrent l'une contre l'autre à la fin de l'hargneuse tirade tandis que Jadis enfonçait son arme dans les chaires du Grand Lion, tremblant face à cette mort injuste et à la révélation au sujet de leur frère.

Lorsqu'enfin l'armée de la Sorcière avait quitté les lieux, les eux jeunes filles s'était précipité vers celui qui avait fait don de sa vie pour protégé celle d'Edmund, pour tous les protégés. Les paroles de Jadis n'avait plus d'importance, seul comptait désormais Aslan. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de le laisser là. Alors sur une impulsion de Lucy, elles confièrent leur triste nouvelle aux arbres à fin qu'ils la porte à leurs frère et à leur armée.

De leur côté, Peter et Edmund furent donc réveillé par l'esprit des forêts et dès qu'ils eurent confirmé la nouvelle, établirent un plan d'attaque. Peter puisant du courage dans les paroles rassurantes et la foi inébranlable que son frère avait mise en lui. Lorsque les trompes de l'armée ennemie résonnèrent sur Beruna, ils étaient fin prêts. Edmund avec les archers Peter à la tête du reste de leur armée. Et lorsque s'élevèrent les cris de guerre, c'est d'un seul souffle qu'ils répondirent à Peter s'élançant au-devant du danger et des troupes ennemis. Dès lors tout se mélangea, narniens et sbire de Jadis se mêlaient dans un combat désordonné et sans merci. Et au milieu de la rage de la bataille, s'avança sans hésitation, la Sorcière Blanche traçait son chemin au milieu des corps à l'aide de sa baguette et de ses épées, froide et impitoyable. Lentement, l'armée d'Aslan se faisait refoulé vers les contreforts de rocher où se tenait les archers en appui. Peter sonna alors la retraite, espérant protéger ce qu'il restait de leurs soldats. Mais inlassablement, Jadis traçait sa route jusqu'à lui, et lorsque sous une flèche son cheval roula au sol, le jeune homme se retrouva à sa merci. Oreius tenta de la repousser loin de lui mais acheva sa course grièvement blessé. C'est alors qu'intervint Edmund, sous les refus de M. Castor qui tentait jusque-là de l'éloigner du champ de bataille qu'il rabroua d'une simple réplique : « Peter n'est pas encore roi… »

Se jetant à corps perdu vers celle qui avait si bien su l'ensorceler, il n'eut que quelque instant pour réfléchir, mais déjà la solution brillait dans son esprit, comme une évidence. Au lieu de s'attaquer à la Sorcière il lança son épée de toutes ses forces sur sa vraie cible…

Peter était en plein combat lorsqu'un éclair détourna son attention de son adversaire, mais il eut tout juste le temps de porter son regard vers l'origine de cette soudaine lueur pour voir Jadis enfoncé ce qu'il restait de son arme dans le corps de son bébé frère. Et la rage s'empara de son corps. Ce qu'il advient ensuite ne lui revint que par flash. Il se rappelait s'être élancé vers Edmund, puis avoir rejoint la reine Blanche Aslan seul sait comment et avoir entamé une lutte sans merci contre celle-ci. Puis Aslan était revenu d'entre les morts (Ses sœurs lui en avaient expliqué la raison plus tard) et avait vaincu la source de tous leurs ennuis. Il se rappelait ensuite Lucy et Susan se précipitant vers lui et la question qui lui avait retourné l'estomac… « Où est Edmund… ? ». Il se souvenait s'être précipité vers son frère, la peau trop pale, le souffle hiératique, la tache pourpre qui ne cessait de s'agrandir sous le corps anormalement immobile. Il revoyait l'attente angoissante, en quête du moindre souffle de vie. Et le soulagement, le bonheur intense lorsque les paupières avait papillonné révélant au monde deux orbes sombres. Et cette joie qu'il avait tenté de dissimulée sous un faux reproche.

Quelque jour plus tard, ils étaient couronnés et Cair Paravel resplendissait d'une splendeur nouvelle.

Dix mois plus tard, Edmund rassembla dans un sac un peu de nourriture, de quoi survivre quelque jour, un couteau de chasse que lui avait offert Peter, et la peinture que Lucy avait fait les représentant tous les quatre. Il prit également un chaud manteau de laine, cadeau de Susan et ses couvertures qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il devait passer la nuit dehors. Il laissa son armure mais garda ses épées qu'il utilisait désormais à deux mains. Il rangea soigneusement sa couronne dans une boite qu'il déposa bien en évidence sur son lit, y ajoutant une lettre marquée de son sceau. Puis il rejoignit l'écurie où il harnacha Philippe qui le laissa faire sans broncher. L'aube ne s'était pas encore levée lorsque le jeune garçon s'élança en direction des forêts à l'ouest de leurs terres. Il chevaucha pendant deux longues semaines, et lorsqu'il eut atteint son but, il se laissa glisser lentement du dos de son meilleur ami. Peu de mots avaient été échangés. Philippe savait que ce jour arriverait. Il savait aussi que rien n'empêcherait son roi d'agir selon ce qu'il estimait être la meilleure solution. Ils se tenaient désormais devant une grotte dont seuls les deux amis connaissaient l'existence. Cela faisait des mois qu'Edmund préparait ce moment et il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Devant l'entrée de la cavité les attendait le Grand Lion. Il regarda l'enfant s'approcher de lui d'un pas sur et assuré. Si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui qui s'était agenouillé devant lui, moins d'un an auparavant.

\- Allons mon enfant, il est temps

\- Je suis prêt.

\- Te rappelles-tu des conditions que nous avons mises en place ?

\- Oui. Si c'est le prix à payer pour un jour pouvoir protéger à nouveau Narnia, alors j'accepte.

\- Jadis avait posé un sort puissant sur toi, je suis désolé de ne pas être capable de le rompre.

\- Vous m'avez proposez une autre issue…

\- Et je suis heureux que tu l'es accepté.

\- Jadis souhaitait me voir souffrir, l'alternative que vous me proposez sera moins douloureuse et m'assure que j'aurais les moyens de soutenir encore une fois mon peuple. Par le sort qu'elle m'a lancé, je devais petit à petit m'éteindre, sans voir le prochain hiver. Et ce à partir du moment où j'entrerai en contact avec une quelconque forme de magie. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'enfoncer sa baguette en moi puisse constituer un contact magique.

\- Au moins t'aurais-je épargné des mois de souffrance et une mort douloureuse.

\- Un mois à m'affaiblir jusqu'à sombrer dans le sommeil me parait effectivement plus agréable que ce qu'elle m'avait promis. D'autant plus que vous avait fait en sorte que ces quatre semaine n'aboutisse pas sur une mort certaine mais sur un sommeil profond jusqu'à ce que le sort ne soit levé.

\- Et le sort se lèvera lorsque tout espoir sera perdu. Ce qui devait être un dernier symbole de désespoir que la sorcière nous aurait infligé, se muera en symbole de renouveau.

\- Nous avons une semaine pour terminer les derniers aménagements de la grotte. Ensuite vous pourrez achever le sortilège et sceller la caverne. Puis Philippe ira confirmer au palais ce que j'annonçais déjà dans ma lettre.

En réalité, l'aménagement de son nouveau domaine, comme se plaisait à le dire Edmund, constitua surtout à arrangé ce qui avait déjà été mis en place. A savoir une couchette sommaire mais des plus confortables et des tentures constituant un labyrinthe de toiles autour du lit dans lequel reposerai bientôt le jeune roi, maintenant une température des plus agréables dans la pièce. Aslan déclara qu'il ferait en sorte que rien ne puisse s'attaquer au corps qui serait sous peu endormi et sans défense et lorsque la semaine s'acheva Edmund s'allongea silencieusement sur sa couchette, tentant de calmer et de dissimuler au mieux ses tremblements. C'est une chose de prévoir et de mettre en place une situation telle que la sienne. Mais quand vient le moment fatidique, comment résister à l'angoisse qui vous prend à la gorge ? Edmund laissa son regard errer sur ce qui constituerait désormais son décor mais dont il ignorerait bientôt tout, avant de le laisser s'arrêter sur la petite peinture qu'il avait placé bien en évidence à son chevet. Tournant son regard vers Philippe il murmura : « Tu leurs dira bien que je suis désolé, que je les aime de tout mon cœur, que s'était mon choix et qu'ils doivent continuer de veiller les uns sur les autres et sur notre royaume. Dit leur que s'ils devaient revoir notre mère un jour, qu'ils l'embrassent pour moi. Je suis tellement désolé… » Les larmes coulait désormais librement sur ses joues et lorsqu'Aslan entra dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient, il fit signe au brave cheval de s'éloigner, ne lui murmurant que quelques mots, presque inaudibles : « Pardon mon ami, et merci pour tout… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Philippe galopait de toutes ses forces vers Cair Paravel. Trois jours plus tard, il échouait sur une patrouille avec à sa tête le Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique…

Lorsqu'un mois auparavant, inquiet de ne pas le voir au petit-déjeuner, Peter s'était rendu dans la chambre de son frère, un mauvais pressentiment l'avait pris aux tripes. Pressentiment qui ne s'était que confirmer quand il avait découvert la chambre d'Edmund vide. Il s'était avancé dans l'antre de son cadet, anormalement rangé. Là où trainaient habituellement des piles de bouquins et des parchemins en tout genre régnait désormais une propreté impersonnelle et lorsqu'il avait découvert la boite et l'enveloppe posées bien en évidence sur la table, un frisson d'angoisse avait parcouru le corps du Grand Roi. D'une main tremblante, il avait déchiré le sceau d'Edmund et avait entamé sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, le souffle court. Il ne pouvait pas, pas lui, pas Edmund, et surtout pas après qu'ils aient manqués de le perdre une première fois ! Puis il se releva, se précipita vers la salle du conseil, où il déclara que des patrouilles devaient être envoyées à la recherche de son frère le plus tôt possible…

De leurs côtés, Susan et Lucy, ne voyant pas revenir leurs frères, s'était alors tour dirigé vers la chambre du plus jeune des deux. La première chose qu'elles virent fut une lettre, abandonnée à même le sol. Ce fut Lucy qui s'en saisit la première et qui d'une voix hachée en fit la lecture à sa sœur. Et les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues traçaient de délicates auréoles sur le papier noirci.

* * *

 _A ceux que j'aime de tout mon cœur,_

 _Peter, Susan, Lucy,_

 _Si vous tenez cette lettre entre vos mains, alors c'est qu'il est temps pour moi de disparaître de vos vies._

 _Susan, Lucy, lorsque vous nous avez racontez le sacrifice d'Aslan sur la Table de Pierre,_

 _Vous m'avez assommez de question sur une remarque que lui aurait faite la Sorcière._

 _Je vous ai menti quand je vous aie dit ne pas savoir de quoi elle pouvait parler._

 _Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai mérité mon sort_

 _Mais disons qu'il s'agit là d'un juste retour des choses._

 _Lorsque j'étais son captif, voulant s'assurer que je ne la trahirai pas,_

 _Ou peut-être simplement pour me faire taire, elle a apposé un sort sur moi._

 _Initialement je devais m'affaiblir, sentir mon corps flanché, perdre un peu de mes forces chaque jour,_

 _Le tout en réveillant chacune de mes douleurs passées._

 _Le déclencheur était un contact magique, la date butoir, le prochain hiver._

 _Il faut croire qu'une simple baguette magique dans l'estomac devait suffire…_

 _Aslan à fait en sorte que je ne souffre pas, que les faiblesses de mon corps ne se manifestent_

 _Qu'au dernier mois de mon calvaire._

 _Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laissez être témoin de mes souffrances._

 _C'est pour cette raison qu'il est temps pour moi de partir._

 _Seul Philippe sait où je me rends, ne me cherchez pas._

 _Je ne serai pas seul, Aslan sera là et m'aidera à partir,_

 _Mais je refuse que vous me voyiez comme ça,_

 _Je veux que vous gardiez de moi l'image que je vous aurais laissé._

 _N'oubliez pas que je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme._

 _Edmund._

* * *

Peter avait donc envoyé des patrouilles un peu partout sur les terre et lui-même avais pris la direction de celle qui se rendrait dans les Grands Bois de l'Ouest, sur le territoire de son frère.

Ils avaient cherché pendant un long moi, mais Edmund avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Et plus l'échéance approchait, plus Peter devenait inquiet et en colère. Lorsqu'arriva la fin de la quatrième semaine, une sensation d'étouffement pris l'ainé des Pevensie à la gorge. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et une inexplicable tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Le lendemain en fin de soirée, ils étaient rejoints par Philippe, qui leurs confirma ce qu'annonçait la lettre, et leurs rapporta les dernière paroles de son roi.

Ce jour fut marqué par le deuil.

* * *

 **1300 ans plus tard :**

La main pale de l'inconnu s'approcha délicatement de la capuche qui voilait jusqu'alors son identité et lorsque celle-ci fut rejeté en arrière, un visage tout aussi pales, des orbes sombres et des boucles brunes se révélèrent au monde. D'un seul souffle incrédule, Lucy, Susan et Peter murmurèrent un nom:

« Edmund… »

* * *

 **POV Caspian :**

Je dois bien avouer que j'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il vient de se passé. En résumé, il y a eu La Sorcière Blanche, moi puis Peter tenté par sa majesté des Glaces et un inconnu qui nous sauve la mise… Jusque-là, ça vas, je comprends… Mais que celui qui se tient devant nous provoque une telle réaction chez les grands rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps, alors là je dis stop. En plus ce n'est qu'un gamin, à peine plus vieux que la Reine Lucy (en apparence, entendons-nous bien…). Bon, apparemment il s'appelle Edmund. Curieux que ce nom me dise quelque chose. Une histoire de l'Age d'or que m'avait conté le professeur Cornelius. Une histoire qui commençait ainsi : « Il est des malédictions que même les plus puissantes magies ne peuvent briser, des sort que les meilleurs potions ne peuvent rompre, des chagrins que le temps ne peut atténuer… »

* * *

 **POV Susan, quelques instants plus tôt :**

Je ne m'attendais pas au spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux, et visiblement je ne suis pas la seule. La salle où git la Table de Pierres semble constellée de morceaux de glaces épars, tandis que Peter et Caspian ont le regard rivé sur une silhouette immobile, l'épée encore levée, le corps dissimulés par une cape qui m'est étrangement familière. Elle n'a pourtant rien de particulier. C'est une grosse cape de laine d'un bleu foncé avec une large capuche, mais elle ressemble étrangement à celle que… que j'avais offert à Edmund il y a des années de cela. Et maintenant que j'y pense, elle ne trouvait pas avec ses effets personnels dans son coffre à Cair Paravel. A mes côtés, le souffle de Lucy eut un accroc, et ma respiration se bloqua à son tour lorsqu'une main fine et pale s'échappa du manteau pour s'approcher de la sombre capuche. Et le visage tant chéris de mon plus jeune frère se révèle à la pleine lumière.

A présent, je suis incapable de bouger, et je sentis mes jambes me lâcher tandis que d'un même souffle avec Lucy et Peter nous laissons échapper son nom de nos lèvres. Je tremble de tous mes membres, agenouillée à même le sol tandis qu'à côtés de moi tout le corps de Lucy se tend puis s'élance vers Edmund qui la réceptionne tant bien que mal dans ses bras, un sourire dont je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il m'avait tant manqués accrochés à ses lèvres. Ma petite sœur quant à elle s'accroche à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée, tout à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé son frère. J'allais les rejoindre lorsque d'une voix blanche, Peter me ramena à la réalité… « Tu n'es pas censé être en vie… »

* * *

 **POV Peter :**

Il ne peut pas être là, il est mort, la Sorcière la tué, elle nous a tous pris en traitre, elle a maudit mon petit frère et nous l'a arraché, et je n'ai même pas pu être à ses coté lors de ses derniers instants parce qu'il m'a refusé ce droit. Lucy semble ravie, Susan choquée et Caspian complétement largué, et moi je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes émotion. Et soudain la situation m'apparaît avec une horrible netteté. Edmund se tient devant nous et vient de nous sauver la mise alors que je m'apprêtais à libérer son pire cauchemar et la cause de sa mort. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort que mon frère se tient devant à moi et déclare d'un ton plus ou moins assuré : « Je crois que nous avons une importante discussion à avoir… » Pour toute réponse je hoche la tête et lui me tend la main pour m'aider à me redresser. Puis il adresse un sourire à Caspian et déclare : « Vous devez avoir de nombreuse questions, laissez-moi le temps de discuter avec ma famille et je serai tout à vous… » Dans son ton et ses mots je retrouve le roi qu'il nous avait laissé entrevoir lors de sa première et unique année de règne. Cette prestance qu'il avait et que nous ne pouvions que lui envier. Comme subjuguer, Caspian quitta la salle en assurant qu'il ferait en sorte que personne ne viennent nous déranger.

* * *

 **POV Lucy :**

Il est de retour. Aslan m'avait dit de ne pas perdre espoir… que la disparition d'Edmund ne serait pas une fin en soi. Et il se tient là, devant moi, égal à celui qui nous avait laissé cette lettre des années auparavant. En le voyant je n'ai pu que répéter les gestes que nous avons eues sur un autre camp de résistant à une autre époque et dans une autre vie. Et les bras qui m'ont entouré étaient empreints d'une force douce et rassurante. Susan donne l'impression de ne pas réaliser ce qui nous arrive et Peter semble refuser d'y croire. Mais tandis que Caspian quitte la salle, Edmund nous sourit et nous invite à nous assoir. Et il se met à nous expliquer. Le sort, la solution que lui avait proposé Aslan, s'éteindre paisiblement ou sombrer dans un profond sommeil jusqu'à ce que Narnia ait à nouveau désespérément besoin de lui. Il nous dit ne pas avoir hésité un seul instant et nous raconte les préparatifs, nous explique qu'il n'a jamais été seul et que le Grand Lion avait fait en sorte qu'un esprit de la terre soit toujours à ses côtés. D'après lui, il ne l'avait pas quitté un instant, lui faisant la lecture, lui racontant l'état du monde. Ce qui justifiait également que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait pu si facilement rejoindre l'armée de Caspian. De notre côté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de boire ses paroles, Susan semblait attendrie par cette inhabituelle volubilité de son cadet et Peter restait étrangement silencieux. Lorsque Edmund acheva son histoire sur comment il avait quitté la caverne où il avait dormis pendant plus de 1300 ans. Notre grand frère pris une soudaine inspiration avant d'exploser : « Et il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de nous expliquer cela avant ? Genre, oui, je suis désolé, je ne vais pas mourir, juste dormir quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoins de moi. Oublié les funérailles, ne pensez pas que vous allez plus jamais me revoir, PUISQUE CE N'EST PAS LE CAS ! » Termina t'il en s'époumonant… » La réaction d'Edmund fut beaucoup plus posé… « Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? Vous vous seriez mis dans une situation pas possible juste pour me réveiller ? Mieux, vous m'auriez installé au palais, au vu et au su de tous comme un objet rare que l'on encadre ? Je sais, vous auriez négligé tous vos devoir afin de trouvé une solution. Je ne regrette pas mes actes parce que je sais comment moi j'aurais agi si la situation avait été inversé, et qu'il était hors de question que vous cessiez de vivre pour moi. »

Peter ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de se lever de prendre notre frère dans ses bras et ses épaules tressautèrent tandis qu'il se libérait d'un poids que ses épaules portaient depuis des années. Edmund se laissa faire conscient que notre ainé en avait besoin. Lorsque celui-ci ce fut un peu calmer, il se releva et déclara…Allons il est temps de mette un terme à cette guerre ! Ce redressant, il écarta les pans de sa cape révélant une tenue très similaire à celle de Peter, enserrer par une ceinture à laquelle était pendu une coté de chasse que nous reconnûmes immédiatement, tandis que se croisait dans son dos ses deux épées et que son torse était barré par la courroie d'une besace. Il nous adressa un sourire narquois mais chaleureux, nous invitant à le suivre. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous trouvions devant une assemblée de narniens murmurant entre eux tout en observant d'un air mi-révérencieux, mi-curieux…

Il me revint alors à l'esprit ce que m'avaient communiqué les soldats blessés. Un sourire malicieux joua sur mes lèvres tandis que je chuchotais quelques mots à l'oreille de mon frère : « On dirait que tu leur as fait une sacrée impression en combattant à leur côté ! » Ce qui me valut le plaisir de voir les joues d'Edmund prendre une délicate teint carmin tandis qu'il souriait légèrement penaud… Nous nous somme mit à rire bien que rapidement rappelé à l'ordre d'un léger et discret coup de coude de la part de Susan car Caspian s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole.

* * *

 **POV Caspian :**

Il y a quelques temps déjà, le professeur Cornelius à commencer à me conter les légendes de l'Ancien Temps. Et la toute première qu'il m'ait contée relatait la bataille de Beruna. On y faisait mention d'un personnage qui disparut un an plus tard des récits, celui qui allait devenir Edmund le Juste. Dans les légendes qui relataient les débuts du règne des monarques de l'âge d'or, il était dit qu'il y avait quatre trônes à Cair Paravel puis au fils des histoires ne restaient que trois nom, le quatrième avait disparu des récits. Il n'y avait pas de détail. Etait-il mort, avait-il été kidnappé, avait, il fuit. Le mystère restait entier. Cela m'avait passionné un temps. Puis d'autre préoccupation avait noyé ses souvenirs, les reléguant =s au fin fonds de ma mémoire. Et il avait suffi d'un nom pour qu'il en soit autrement. Le nom du roi oublié. C'était une légende très rependue à Telmar. Le Roi Oublié n'aurait régné qu'un an avant d'être effacé des souvenirs. Il était réputé pour sa grande sagesse et malgré son jeune âge, sa diplomatie et l'esprit de stratégie dont il savait faire preuve. Il était connu sous le nom d'Edmund le Juste.

A présent cette légende que je croyais n'être qu'un conte brodé sur les réalités du règne de Peter et de ses deux sœurs se tenait debout devant moi, à peine plus âgé que la reine Lucy, semblant de faible constitution, que contredisait l'éclat fier et déterminé des sombres prunelles. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé par le passé, le quatrième souverain de Narnia n'en était pas moins impressionnant, qu'un si jeune garçon en soit à ce point intimidant forçait mon respect.

Observant le moindre de ses gestes, je prie la parole. « Peuple de Narnia, les Grands Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps sont enfin réunis. Il est temps de contre-attaquez et de reprendre ce qui nous appartient de droit. Au nom d'Aslan et pour Narnia ! » Un murmure surpris parcouru la foule mais fut vite étouffé tandis que chacun scandait d'une même voix : « Pour Aslan et pour Narnia ! » Toujours concentré sur la fratrie Pevensie, j'aperçus au fond de leurs regard une étincelle nouvelle, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un sourire entendus. Et jamais ils ne m'avaient paru plus royal que maintenant, enfin complets.

Les rejoignant je les invitais à me suivre afin de mettre en place un plan de bataille à l'aide de nos principaux généraux. Chacun avança ses idées calmement, et j'avais enfin l'impression d'avancer. Lorsqu'arriver le tour d'Edmund, il exposa d'une voix claire son idée. Son plan mettait à contribution les galeries souterraines, l'avantage d'un point en hauteurs et un nombre de soldats limités. Il lui fallait juste un moyen de gagner du temps. C'est à ce moment-là me revint en mémoire une vieille tradition telmarienne. Restait à choisir qui combattrait… Et j'eu alors un aperçu de ce qui avait marqué des générations de guérisseurs. Le mode mère-poule qui s'enclencha soudainement dans l'esprit de Peter dès que son cadet avait eu le malheur de se proposer pour le duel contre Miraz. Sauf que le dit cadet en question ne se laissa pas démonter et au refus catégorique de son grand frère il répliqua vertement :

-Trois…

-Pardon?

\- Trois, c'est le nombre de raison pour lesquels il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui combatte

\- Je serai surpris d'entendre ça…Vas-y, épate-moi.

-Un, je suis meilleur combattant que toi. Ne proteste pas, un petit combat saura surement te rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Hmph…

\- Deux, Miraz ne me connaît pas, pas plus qu'il ne connait mes aptitudes au combat.

\- Eh… ! Les miennes non plus !

\- Peter, j'étais déjà là pour le raid… Il t'as vu. Et ne m'interromps pas.

\- Que tu dis…

\- Et trois, tu es le Gand Roi, Peter Notre armée aura besoin de toi et de Caspian pour mener le combat.

A ce stade de la conversation, je ne pouvais que reconnaitre la validité des arguments d'Edmund, et du peu que j'en avais vu, ses aptitudes au combat étaient remarquables. Sauf que leur discussion promettait de s'éterniser et je m'apprêtais à les interrompre lorsque quelqu'un le fit à ma place.

* * *

 **POV Edmund :**

Peter me regardait mi-furieux, mi-inquiet. Visiblement mon petit discours l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Il allait me renvoyer la balle lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha. « Peter arrête. Tu sais qu'il a raison… Nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que débattre sur qui peut faire quoi. S'il faut choisir arbitrairement pour que vous cessiez votre petit jeu, alors c'est fait. Maintenant si nous pouvions passer à autre chose, j'ai moi aussi une suggestion à faire. » L'assemblée ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui avait parlé. Lucy était certes la plus jeune d'entre nous, mais elle avait connu ses heures de gloires et qu'elle ne ressemble aujourd'hui qu'à une enfant semblait avoir effacé des mémoires qu'elle avait été reine et adulte. Cependant suite à son intervention, nul ne l'interrompit lorsqu'elle exposa son idée. Idée qui faillit provoquer une nouvelle crise de surprotection à Peter puisque notre sœur avait la ferme intention d'apporter son soutien à notre entreprise en allant seul à la recherche d'Aslan.  
Finalement, Peter se résigna et tandis que Susan aidait Lucy à se préparer, je commençais à m'entrainer pour le futur duel, d'autant plus qu'il allait d'abord falloir porter le défi à Miraz, et le manipuler afin qu'il accepte de se plier à nos condition.

J'enchainais les mouvements lorsque je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Me retournant je me retrouvais face à Peter qui me souris, un air de défi brillant dans son regard. S'il voulait jouer, alors on allait jouer…

* * *

 **POV Peter :**

J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est bien Edmund qui se tient là, devant moi. Je l'observai du coin de l'œil quand Susan me fit un signe de connivence avant de me dire silencieusement de le rejoindre. Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, je me postai donc dans le dos de mon cadet qui remarqua immédiatement ma présence. D'un sourire entendu nous nous fîmes face et le duel commença, une vague de bonheur me traversant. Malgré les années écoulées, nous n'avions pas perdus cette habitude de communiqué sans faire usage de mots. Nos épées s'entrechoquaient, les passes devenaient plus audacieuses, et notre rythme se fit endiablé. Peu à peu la salle où nous étions en train de nous entrainer s'empli de curieux. Et lorsqu'enfin, l'épée de mon petit frère sur ma gorge, le combat s'acheva, les spectateurs impromptus applaudirent à la performance.

Suant sang et eau, nous nous sommes relevés, rhabillés le tout d'effectuant dans un silence confortable avant de nous laisser allez sur les couchettes qui nous avait été attribué. La journée avait été longue et les prochains jours le serait tout autant, mais pour l'heure, afin rasséréné par la présence d'Edmund à mes côtés, je me laissais calmement allez dans les bras de Morphée.

Demain est un autre jour…

* * *

 **TBC !**

* * *

 **J'espère que cette histoire plaît toujours, les reviews sont un excellents stimulants pour un auteur, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Cliquez, écrivez, reviewez !**


End file.
